the bucket
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: Noooo they be stealin' my bucket!" -the Lolrus. rb #12


**A/N** the third to last installment. Yep, were on number twelve. This one... I've had the idea for a while, actually. Just never wrote it til now. And it has a back story! YAY!!!

So, one day my dad was talking about some movie he watched... or something like that... I can't remember exactly. But there was this weird guy who liked to skin people, so it must've been a horror movie. Anyway, he would trap people in this dungeon or whatever, and he'd want their skins to be nice, so he'd give them this lotion. And he'd spray them with this hose, and say "it puts the lotion on its skin, or else it gets the hose again", in a very creepy way. And of course, the people would get all freaked out, and they'd scream, all the while not putting the lotion on. So the guy would get mad, and the cycle would begin again, and so on and so forth. I think he eventually killed them, but I can't remember. What matters is, this made me think how funny it would be to use that in a story. Which brought me to Cody and Beth. Which brought me to Cody's inability to tan and unwillingness to wear sun screen... and it just fell into place.

So this is something to that effect. Okay?

Longest authors note ever!

Here we go!

* * *

Cody was relaxing. Soaking up the sun. Just chilling. Getting ready to take a nap in the comfortable beach chair. It was so warm... so quiet... so nice. He didn't know why anyone would want to be on one of the other islands. Those were so overrated. He was overworked and underpaid back then. **Way** underpaid. Why had he even signed up for it? Oh yeah, he wanted to be 'famous'.

_Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, I wanna be famous..._ Cody quickly shook the accursed show tune out of his head. It had gotten so annoying over the past few weeks, after hearing it everywhere he went. _Enough of that. Time to sleep._ He thought, closing his eyes.

He kind of wanted to stay awake, talk with his few friends, swim in the not too crowded pool, maybe have something to eat...

But at the same time, the whole world was so nice today...

It was like everything wanted him to take a nice nap......

He drifted off to sleep.

A few moments later, something hit his head.

'Huh? What?" he said, sitting up and looking around. He saw a bottle of sun screen on the ground. Someone must've thrown it at him. But when he thought about it, he really didn't care.

So he went back to sleep.

Then next thing he felt was ice cold water being poured all over him. He woke with a start.

"ACK!" he said. Beth was standing in front of him, with a large bucket filled with water. "What the heck Beth?!?"

She gave him a crazed look. "It puts the sun screen on its skin, or else it gets the bucket again." she said.

"What?!?" Cody asked, "You're making no sense!!!". What seemed like another gallon of water splashed down on him, and when he shook it off, Beth's bucket was full as ever.

"It puts the sun screen on its skin, or else it gets the bucket again!" she said, more forcefully this time. Cody didn't understand.

"I don't know what you mean!" he yelled. He noticed everyone staring. They sure were making a scene.

More water.

"It puts the sun screen on its skin, or else it gets the bucket again!" she said, starting to sound impatient.

"What sun screen?!?" he asked. Another wave crashed over his head. When he recovered, he saw Beth straighten herself. She offered him a bottle of something. Sun screen. The same bottle that had hit him earlier.

"It puts the sun screen on its skin, or else it gets the bucket again." she said, sounding really fierce and angry. And crazy. Cody hadn't taken the sun screen yet, so Beth set it down on the chair.

"Do I have to?" he asked. Beth raised the bucket threateningly. "Alright! Alright!!!" he put on the sun screen reluctantly. He had really been hoping to tan today.

"And it will put on sun screen again every few hours as directed on the bottle, or else it gets the bucket again." she said.

"Great. Can I sleep now?" he asked. Beth nodded and left.

**

* * *

**

A/N

Me: hey! Kudos to you who read my whole beginning authors note!

Derek: I barely got through it.

Kayla: yeah, that was a lot of talk you had to do.

Me: well, I had to make sure my readers got the joke.

Derek: and what was that nonsense about the theme song being annoying?

Kayla: maybe she just lost her taste for it. That happens sometimes Der-bear.

Derek: it's a bit hard to believe Kayls. I mean, Alana is a freaking die-hard TDI fan!

Me: true. And I'll have you know, I love the TDI/A theme song. It'd be a shame if they changed it this coming season.

Kayla: oh, totally.

Derek: I couldn't agree more.


End file.
